Siren of Aoi academy
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Noriko Yamada is admired and desired by many due to her stunning looks and beautiful singing voice. All 4 girls admire her greatly making Kazuki feel a little jealous and amused. But nobody knows who it is that has stolen her heart ChihayaxOC, KurikoxOC *YURI/LESBIAN*
Yuna, Rin and Kazuki were sat on a bench quietly eating lunch together. Kuriko wasn't with them today as she had a meeting. While Kazuki was somewhat disappointed the latter was very relieved.

However she had left around 3rd period so she would be back soon. While the other two were dreading it he was looking forward to her return. While he wasn't really good at dealing with her forwardness; he enjoyed her company.

"How's lunch today Kazuki? I made all your favourites" Yuna cooed sweetly a cheery smile on her face. She had worked extra hard to make a delicious lunch for him today.

"It's really good; lots of flavour" Kazuki said cheerfully tucking into his meal. She really knew how to make a mouth watering meal.

However while he did appreciate her being so kind as to make him food; he was capable of cooking a decent meal and wished she would worry less about him so much.

Rin sat beside him pouting crossly; she had wanted to make lunch for Kazuki but it had been turned to charcoal. So she had just bought something from the school cafeteria for herself today.

She allowed her eyes to roam elsewhere to distract hersel; suddenly she spotted a familiar figure. "Look its Yamada-senpai" she cried eagerly.

Noriko Yamada aged 18 was a senior at Aoi Academy; she had excellent grades, was an expert at sound/voice magic and was greatly respected by others. She was also well known for her alluring beauty by multiple students.

Yuna looked up and smiled in admiration; she really looked up to Noriko-senpai. One day she longed to be as powerful a witch as her. By the age of 14 she was already a prodigy of her family and excelled as she matured.

"She's as radiant as ever; like an angel" Yuna sighed happily her brown eyes shining.

Noriko had long dark purple in waves that reached her elbows like a waterfall; she also had bangs were in an M shape that reached her collar bone. However her eyes were her most stunning feature; hazel orbs that glowed brightly like the moon.

Kazuki himself wasn't exactly naive to women's beauty; but he was so used to being ignored in the past he wasn't used to the attention. However he could appreciate women's charm and beauty which Noriko blatantly had.

However next to her his childhood friend Chihaya and classmate Rin also carried such charms. The kind of girls who were attractive to others; but didn't throw it about and annoy people. That's what he liked in a partner.

Suddenly his train of thought was thrown off by a pair of breasts cushioning his head. He blushed wildly as he caught onto what was happening. It took all his mental strength not to pop a boner.

"Hey Kazuki; were you lonely without me?" Kuriko cooed seductively pressing her chest against his head.

She knew this would wind up Yuna and she loved getting the satisfying reaction every time. Yuna was so childish and took the bait every time that she couldn't resist.

"KURIKO!" Yuna snapped angrily. God why did she always have to ruin the moment with her perverse nature?!

"I...um...well" Kazuki stammered nervously his face flushing red. He never asked for these things to happen they just did.

Rin frowned; god she couldn't get some peace and quiet at all around here "Would you please be quiet?! Noriko-senpai has made her appearance!" she snapped bitterly.

If Noriko-senpai knew she hung out with such people surely she would dislike her. She was such a refined and elegant person that she would be disgusted at Kuriko's behaviour.

Kuriko looked up not moving from her position; she herself had been inspired to join Aoi Academy because of Noriko. While they had never spoke in person she thought highly of the woman and would never allow any disrespect to be said against her.

She smiled gently "My; she sure is stunning today. No wonder she earned such a nickname" Kuriko said proudly.

The others looked at her in confusion; there wasn't anything Kuriko didn't know about another student. It was her family's business to find background information on anybody in case they proved useful.

"What nickname?" Kazuki asked curiously distracting himself from the awkward situation. If he didn't think about it; the boner never made itself known.

Kuriko smirked "Nuriko Yamada 2nd year student and Siren of Aoi Academy" she stated proudly. She was practically a walking encyclopaedia of knowledge on anyone she chose to know about.

"Why is she called that?" Yuna asked curiously. I mean she was just another student like the rest of them; apart from her high magic levels that rivalled even Kazuki.

Kuriko laughed mockingly "Really? Geez Yuna you're out of the loop big time" she teased.

Yuna pouted crossly; she wasn't one to stick her nose in people's business so she didn't know about gossip.

Kuriko sighed heavily and returned her gaze to Yamada-senpai "Since she was but an adolescent Noriko Yamada has been training in sound/voice magic" she explained casually.

Kazuki raised his eyebrow thoughtfully "Sound and voice magic?" he said curiously. It seemed at this place there was a category for everything.

Kuriko nodded "Indeed; it's one of the most feared and powerful out there. Using her voice she can heal, allure or greatly damage surroundings and people" she explained.

Kazuki's eyes widened; such a girl was capable of such things. He didn't think it possible but then again he was a 17 year old with such powerful genes he was a celebrity. So the fact that a girl could use her voice as a weapon was hardly surprising.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Yuna said thoughtfully. Noriko-senpai was practically a walking goddess who was good natured. It was only natural that guys would flock to her with confessions.

"That's the interesting thing; she's practically rejected every guy in the school" Kuriko said suspiciously. There was always a new rumour going around about some guy confessing to Yamada; however that guy would later be seen depressed and sobbing due to being rejected.

"Of course she would; nobody in this school is good enough for Senpai. She probably has an arranged Fiancé" Rin stated firmly.

Most of the guys at Aoi Academy apart from senior Nanba; who left and Dr Akai were sex crazed perverted assholes. It was no wonder she practically turned down every guy who approached her.

Kazuki blinked at looked at the girl; He didn't know Noriko-senpai well or in fact at all. But she didn't give off the air of someone who was stuck up. "I...I don't think that's it" he said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" all three girls said simultaneously. What was Kazuki going on about? Perhaps his ego was getting to him after spending time with them so much.

Kazuki sighed heavily "I think the reason she doesn't accept their confession; is because she isn't attracted to her admirer's gender" he said thoughtfully.

While being gay wasn't exactly a unknown nowadays; it was risky in high school. A) Because teenage guys were horn dogs and would use it as masturbation material. And then to add to that because you would get harassed unrelentingly and all women would think you were interested in them.

The three girls blinked and became thoughtful. Yes it wasn't impossible for her to be a lesbian; in fact it would be very cool.

"I guess it's a possibility" Rin said thoughtfully. If her senpai was gay then it would be another reason to admire her. Owning her sexuality and not giving a shit what people thought of her.

"There are some women who don't like guys" Yuna said honestly her tone thoughtful. While she had never met a gay woman; she was aware of their existence.

Kuriko smirked "Well if she is; it means I have a have a chance with her" she giggled mischievously.

The other three stared at her in awe; Kuriko liked _girls_?! But then why was she always draping herself over Kazuki?

Kuriko saw them staring and frowned in annoyance "What?!" she muttered crossly.

"Kuriko...you like _girls?!"_ Yuna said in awe. I mean she had been suspicious considering how clingy she got with Rin sometimes; but never thought anything of it.

Kuriko sighed heavily and finally released Kazuki from her grasp. She straightened up and folded her arms "I like both if that's what you mean. It's called bisexuality" she said firmly.

"Have...Have you liked any other girls apart from Noriko-senpai?" Yuna asked curiously her tone shy. If Kuriko might have had a crush on her she wasn't mad; she was just surprised.

Kuriko placed a hand under her chin thoughtfully and rested her other hand under her elbow. She hummed quietly as she went through all her female crushes in the past "Well...apart from Noriko-senpai I was interested in Yamase before she left; and I do love teasing Rin" she admitted.

Rin blushed wildly; Kuriko had been doing those things because she was interested in her! So she hadn't just been messing around and had been serious?!

Kuriko saw Rin's expression and smiled "Don't act so shy; otherwise I'll attack you" she teased.

Rin blushed harder and bowed her head and continued eating. She had been thrown through such a loop she didn't know what to say.

Kazuki smiled kindly "Well I wish you luck Kuriko; I think you may be Yamada's type. But I can't say for sure since I don't really know her" he reassured her warmly.

He tried to sound as supportive as possible but felt he had messed up. However he was being honest since he really didn't know what kind of girls Yamada was into.

Kuriko smiled warmly at him; he was so sweet it was almost unbearable. She ruffled his head playfully and hugged him around the neck "Don't worry Kazuki; even if I do date Noriko-senpai I still care about you too" she teased.

Yuna frowned at Kuriko's switch in attitude and whined in complaint. While she was glad she had been so open about her sexuality; she wasn't too happy about her behaviour towards Kazuki.

She grabbed Kuriko and started to yank on her crossly in an attempt to remove her from him. However she failed miserably but kept trying.

Rin meanwhile was still blushing after learning that Kuriko liked her; but was also embarrassed about the scene they were making. "These people" she muttered crossly.


End file.
